Jonathon Belmont 1967
by Lnchbx16
Summary: As with his ancestors, it is now Jonathon Belmonts time to fight Dracula and his forces.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own this so please don't sue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was setting and the moon was rising when I stepped out of the car, a 1950 Ford Hot rod. More than 15 years old and still a beauty. A deep red without a top, allowing the wind to flow through my short hair whenever I needed to relax. I walked around to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. I got out my cross, my dual handguns, my shotgun, grenades, the Talisman of Unlimited Ammunition a sorcerer two towns back gave me, a sword that I had picked up on the way here, and the whip.   
The whip had belonged to my great-grandfather, Reinhart Schneider, who stopped Dracula a hundred years ago with this very whip. Now it was my turn, my turn to hold up the family name. Not the name of Schneider, no, I had gone to court several days ago to take up my true name. The name that would strike fear into the heart of Dracula himself. Belmont, the name Belmont. In America it would not have meant much, but in the country of Transylvania and the surrounding areas, I was a god. I had the blood of heroes like Trevor Belmont, Simon Belmont, and Sonia Belmont, the first of my family to face the dark prince.  
I put on my talisman and as I threw the rest of my supplies into the bag, I realized something. I truly though of myself as a hero right now. I remembered the stories my father had told me while I was training. The stories of how Sonia had vanquished Dracula, and only 10 years later he had returned to face her son Trevor, and had been beaten again. There were so many stories about my ancestor and the vampire. Each time we had come out on top, barely alive and very lucky to have one.   
I put on my gear. A Kevlar vest and heavy jeans. I had heard about Dracula's rising from one of my contacts in Transylvania. He told me that he had heard of people disappearing from their homes, and a castle suddenly appearing from the fog. These were the typical signs of the prince of evil's return to power. His throne, a horrific mountain made of the pain and suffering of the common people, backed behind his dark legions of vampires, werewolves, mummies, and all those sorts of fabled creatures.  
I kicked open the rusted gate and walked through. Lightning shot across the sky and I heard the roar of thunder in the back, as I gazed up towards the castle. A lone light shone in the highest tower. How cliche. I turned my head back down to the ground and told myself I had a lot of ground to cover so stop gawking.   
I proceeded to make my way to the door of the castle, some 100 feet in front of me. I walked slowly, my eyes shifting all around me to make sure a foe was not about to creep up on me. The wind howled in agony as my foot steps cracked twigs and dried leaves below my feet. It was quiet, so quiet that it was deafening.   
For the first time while thinking over this entire mission, I was scared. I couldn't believe myself that I was frightened. I told myself that if my ancestors hadn't been frightened, or else they would have given up halfway, so stop being a baby.   
Just then, I heard a sound. I couldn't quite place it. Like the cracking of rocks together. I looked around in confusion. Where was it coming from? Then, I saw it.  
A hand shot up from the dirt. No, not a hand. A hand in the sense has skin, muscles, flesh, bones. This didn't. Well, it sort of didn't, it didn't have skin or muscles or flesh. But it sure as hell had bone. That's all it was, bone. I reached for my handguns and made sure I was wearing my Talisman.   
All of a sudden the hand drew back down into the ground, and for a second I didn't know what to do. Then, a 1000 hands shot up out of the ground at once. Several under my car, destroying it, others under trees, uprooting them and making them fall over, and a couple under me. They grabbed my legs and started to pull down.   
I was terrified. I started shooting randomly at the hands, I managed to break one free, leaving two others. I slashed them away with my sword and landed on the ground with a painful thud.   
Just like before, the hands retracted back into the ground. Which made me slightly nervous and pondering what their next wave of attack would be. I looked around to find shelter. Shelter from what I did not know, but finding shelter sounded like a good idea.   
And that's when I noticed what had been sitting in front of me this entire time. Tombstones, holy hell look at all the tombstones. They had been hidden in the fog, but now I could see them plain as day.   
Before I could do anything else, there was a loud sound beneath me. The ground shuddered and groaned, as if there was a tiny earthquake just beneath me. An earthquake that was slowly getting stronger and louder. Whatever was down there was definitely getting closer to me, and I decided that I did not want to be on the spot where the elevator from hell stopped.   
I got up and started running as fast as I could, only to be thrown across the field by an explosion behind me. I turned to see literally hundreds of tons of dirt fly through the air. I closed my eyes and shielded my body with my bag. I opened my eyes, the waves of dirt attacks had ended. I stood up, brushed myself off, and turned around.  
What I saw was so horrifying to me that I couldn't even scream. Literally hundreds, if not thousands of skeletons were standing there staring at me, as more were coming out of the hole in the ground. Some were pure bone, others had flesh still hanging on parts of them.  
I knew eventually I would have to do this, I would have to fight creatures of horrific power, evil, and stench. Good god did these things smell. I straightened my stance and readied myself for a battle like my father had taught me. I took my whip into my left hand, and put the shotgun into the right.   
Then the skeletons readied themselves, something I could not believe. They acted as if they were trained when they made 10 single file lines, and each skeleton lined up behind the other. I knew what they were doing, they were making themselves hard targets for me. I also knew how to counter this technique. I put away my whip, and came back out with several grenades.   
That's when the skeletons charged. And I don't mean they ran towards me. They ran so fast some fall apart. They made such an inhuman sound I thought I would go insane. Some got down on all fours and galloped towards me, while others ripped off an one skeletal arm and would make use of them as clubs and bats.   
I pulled the pin on all 3 grenades I had in my hand, and threw them one at a time into three separate areas of skeletons. I dove to the ground and covered my head, in time to hear the loud crashes and see the tiny flashes of light through the parts of my face my arms did not protect.   
I got back up to see that there were skeletons pieces all around me. Some of the pieces were still moving. There were at least 20 skeletons still intact. They were to spread out to do a single charge. So they each ran towards me to fight me alone, which would have been easy if most of them hadn't arrived at the same time. I put my shotgun away and drew out both my sword and my whip.   
The first three skeletons arrived got to me within 15 seconds. I whipped the head off one and did a back flip to escape the swing of a club from another. While in the air, I dropped my sword to the ground and reached into my bag, produced the shotgun and then I blew his body away with a shell and landed on the ground in a crouched position. The other skeleton charged towards me with rage and threw a punch, which I easily sidestepped. I blew apart this one's body just the same as the one before. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the next wave of attack, when, I was picked up by the neck.  
I opened my eyes in alarm and saw that the first skeleton's body was still intact, and it was holding me in the air. I kicked it in the chest and the entire thing fell apart. As I struggled to regain my breath, I saw my sword on the ground. I picked it up and put it into my backpack.  
As I watched the other skeletons get closer, I decided to stop wasting time and get to the castle. No Belmont had taken more than a day to finish killing Dracula, so I thought why start now? Actually I was terrified and just wanted to get away from this place. I ran towards the castle at full speed, skeletons popping out of the ground to my left and to my right. I whipped a few but was more interested in my goal of getting inside.  
I got to the doors and pushed as hard as I could, they were opening agonizingly slow. As soon as the crack was big enough, I slipped myself through and started to push them shut. I could see the skeletons a few yards away, galloping at full speed to catch me.   
I slammed the door shut in time to hear a crash. Then another, and another, and then another. Then there were no more single crashes, just a big thunder. The skeletons were running into the doors, destroying themselves like kamikazes as I listened from the opposite side. There was no turning back now.........  
  
  
I will write chapter 2 if I get enough positive reviews, so stay tuned......maybe....probably...... 


	2. Jonathon Belmont 1967 Chapter 2

I do not own this so please don't sue  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I turned my back to the door and slumped down on it. I hadn't realized how lucky I had actually been back there. All the training I had gotten from my father, who go it from his father, who got it from his father, who fought with Dracula, all of it had saved my life in those minutes past.  
I had started the training when I was 8 years old. My father had never given me a vacation. He told me that only evil could take vacation, because the good guys never gave up. Smart man my father, always giving me the harder path, making me stronger, faster, more intelligent. He told me about the family business when I was 6. I didn't believe him then, and I barely believed it when I got here.   
But now, I was a believer. It had only taken an army of skeletons from the ground to change my mind. It's a good thing I ran when I did, I was so frightened I would have made a million and one mistakes.   
And yet, I was still alive, not a scratch on me, except for the dirt on my neck. It all came back to the training, the years of learning to do flips, how to jump higher, run faster, be stronger, have more fortitude than anyone alive, along with the extensive weapons training I had gone through in my teens.  
I stood up, deciding to put my training to more good use. Looking around I saw that I was in a great hallway. There were staircases all around me, at the top of them were hallways filled with hundreds of doors to rooms that held mystic treasures or horrific enemies, or both. I took a look around, and proceeded up the staircase in front of me. I saw a light at the end of the hallway, faint and dim. I ran down the hallway and finally noticed that one of the doors was slightly ajar, and light was flickering out of it. I cautiously stepped towards it, shotgun in one hand, and whip in the other. I opened the door, and was shocked at what I saw.  
Dracula! Dracula sitting there, on a throne of what looked like, a metal human hand. The room was circular, with a fountain in the center and furniture throughout the room. There were paintings on the wall, all around me, each of the figures was moving, screaming in pain. I recognized some of them. Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, a few other men with the same prominent features and several beautiful women. All of them in terrible pain, crying out in what must have been unbearable pain. I put away the shotgun, and pulled out a cross. I started walking towards Dracula, my feet stumbling over the ground. I was shaking so badly that I nearly dropped the whip.   
When I got closer to the fountain, I noticed something very peculiar about the water. It wasn't water. It was a black liquid. No, not black, dark. Dark red. Instantly I knew what it was, and I backed away slowly.  
"Do you like it?" the creature spoke, "I had to slaughter thousands of villagers for it. I rather enjoy it, not only is it decorative, but it serves as a drinking fountain as well."   
"You...You've gone t... too far this time Dracula. My name is Jonathon Belmont," at this his ears perked up. "and I've come hear to destroy you, and end your reign for another hu..hu..hundred years!"  
"Fool!" he bellowed with rage, "You know not what this quest will do to you. Look around you, these pictures are not paintings, they're windows of what's happening as we speak. Each of these people is a Belmont, each one of them defeated me. Now they suffer the fires of hell for their deeds."  
I was speechless. This could not be. I was on a holy quest, that's how it was described back in the medieval times. And if it was holy, didn't that mean I would be on Heaven's A list? This might be a trick, he was a great sorcerer.  
"Enough of your lies demon!" I yelled at him, scared and full of fury. "You've got the ticket to hell now!" With that, I jumped up in the air, leaping over the fountain and into the air a few feet above Dracula. While in the air, I threw three of my crosses at him. If you throw a cross just fight, it will act like a boomerang and return to you.   
He dodged each one with lightning quick speed, and while I was on the way down towards the ground, still in a lunge, he held his arm towards me. He clenched his fingers and I felt an invisible blow strike my chest. That's when I stopped falling, and started flying again. Only I was flying a lot faster towards the wall behind me.   
I slammed into the wall near the ceiling, making huge, long cracks throughout the stone. I feel to the floor, broken and bloody. I slowly stood back up, deciding a new strategy, until I looked up.   
I saw literally a flame of fire flowing across the room towards me. It was moving very slowly and still behind the fountain when I thought to myself this might be the end. The fire was engulfing picture and furniture alike.  
I thought to myself and came up with a solution. It was the only thing left to do. I took out a cross, and threw it at the base of the fountain, knocking the porcelain structure over. Blood sprayed everywhere, literally. It exploded through the floor like a familiar skeleton attack I had so recently witnessed. It vanquished most of the flame in the middle, and I saw a figure walking towards me.  
"I really liked that fountain you know, you'll pay for that with your blood, life, and soul."   
"Come on then. I'm not afraid anymore." wrong, I was terrified, he could beat me with his eye closed and his hands cut off. I started running towards him at full speed, while hurling three more crosses at him.   
He lifted his hand once more towards them, and they seemed to stop in the air. This was bad, so bad that it was horrible. Then it got worse. He threw the crosses back at me. I ducked under one with a roll, came out of the roll into a tuck jump over the other, and landed to the side of the third one. I let out the whip and prepared to give Dracula a taste of his own medicine.  
He shot at me with unbelievable speed, his legs not even touching the ground, kicking dirt and dust up in his path. I let the whip fly through the air in a semicircle motion in front of me, as a sort of barrier. He stopped right in front of the reach of the whip, and jumped up into the air, stopping less than 20 feet above me.   
His eyes changed colors, from black pupils to pure red, and I was forced to dodge beams of energy. I weaved my way through the forest of beams, a few striking me on the arms and legs. I whipped him in the air and he fell down to the ground.   
"Yes you're good, must have trained most your life. But I won't let you stop me now," he said.  
"Just try it bloodsucker!" He was still lying on the ground when I lunged for him with my sword. I would put it through his chest and end this as soon as possible. I was less than an inch away when there was a flash of bright light, and I hit the ground, sword still in my hand, and not in Dracula.  
I looked up to see him close his eyes, then I felt myself floating. I was nearly 10 feet in the air when I stopped. Then, it got painful. Sharp jabs of nothing shot into me all over my body. I screamed in agony but to no avail. I knew he wouldn't stop, but screaming seemed to help me deal with it. His eyes narrowed and he spoke.  
"Come back to me when you have gained some real skill, Jonathon Belmont. And even if you defeat me, I'll be back, you and your family can't beat me, I have all the time in the world." and with that, I felt myself fly through the air, my eyes closed from the pain. The last thing I remember was breaking through the door and landing on the ground. Hard  
  
Chapter 3 on the way soon, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW 


	3. Jonathon Belmont 1967 Chapter 3

I do not own this so please don't sue  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
I woke up, aching all over, in a pool of blood. My mind wouldn't focus, but I remembered what had happened. Dracula kicked my ass all around the room before throwing me out of it. I guess it would have been to much for him to throw me out the wooden door instead of the stone wall.  
The blood around me was a little warm. I probably hadn't been out more than an hour. I looked around on the ground and found my whip. I found it and put it in my backpack. I pulled out my shotgun and stood up, slowly.   
I felt jabs pierce my ribs and back. I stretched out, even though it was painful, I didn't want a cramp while Dracula was kicking my ass again. I rubbed my eyes, knowing I'd have to be ready for what I was about to do.   
I walked back up the stairs, back down the hallway, counting the feet as I went. Fifty feet, for the love of god. I cracked my neck and prepared myself. The door creaked open, in need of a good oiling.  
I rolled into the room, my shotgun hanging in the air. I did a quick glance for cover, and spotted a piece of burnt furniture. I dove behind it, panting and sweating with fear and pain.  
I slowly allowed my head to rise up above the crispy cushion. I looked around and realized something. This was not the room I had faced Dracula in. The room was cold, gray, a lone window in the back. Pillars lined the length of this great room. Moonlight filtered in through a tattered shade. I looked around. Arrows were in the wall, scorch marks all over the place. Parts of the pillars were missing. Spider webs canvassed the area, making any movement in the room impossible without disturbing the sheets of stickiness. There were thin layers of webbing, and then there were giant fat wads of it. The entire room was covered in the crap. It was almost as if it was just one giant web.  
I was actually relieved I wasn't going to get another beating. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was. Anytime I didn't have to fight a monster from the netherworld, I was in good spirits. Of course, those kinds of experiences tend to make one harder.  
It was at that time, that I noticed a faint, sort of distant cry. No, not a cry, it was more of a moan, a painful one. I looked around the room, trying to identify the subject. I found myself staring at one of the giant mound of wads. I crept over slowly, just so I wouldn't get surprised by some monster with six heads.   
I got down to it, and noticed it was moving slowly. I pulled out my swords, swallowed my fear and slowly pushed my sword towards the white mound of stickiness. I noticed that my sword was shaking uncontrollably, but I also noticed I was the only one here fighting the forces of darkness, so no one had room to talk.   
I started slicing away layers of the web. It was so thin, yet unbelievably strong and tough. My arm was starting to hurt when I got through the fifth layer of this crap. The shaking got more violent. It was near the point of convulsion when I got through, and that's when I saw, a very horrifying image.  
It was a man, his face frozen in fear. He was alive, slowly blinking his eyes, but his face was frozen in that same freakish look of horror. In a slow, moaning voice, he released the words "Heeeelp meeee."   
I feel backwards in fear, my facial expressions matching his. I let out an unidentifiable sound, a mix of fear and confusion . I paused, breathing heavily, regaining my composure. Then, slowly I crawled back over the man, and began to study him.   
He was pale, and I don't mean a guy who didn't hang out at the beach to much, I mean loss of blood pale. I also noticed two freaking huge holes above his neck. This was no vampire bite. Vampires had tiny fangs, even the big freakish ones that didn't go through the change right. No, this was something else, something that could be trouble.  
Then the man started to convulse, violently. I put my hands around him, trying to calm him, yelling, pleading for him to stop.   
"Take these." He barely got the words out of his dry mouth as he handed me a pair of gloves. "The creature....use these...on...th...crea..." He started flinging his person all around, rolling over and hopping around. Then, he just stopped, unexpectedly. I rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse. He was dead. Looked like dehydration. It appeared that most of his bodily fluids had been drained, vanished.   
I decided it was time to get out of the room with the dead guy and a football field amount of spider webs. I put the gloves on and turned around to make for the door, when I noticed something. The wall, where the door had been, was now covered in nets and nets of spider webbing.  
I heard a click above me, and did a leaping dive out of the way as a giant net fell from the ceiling. I landed three feet outside the range of the net, and looked up. A giant body fell from the sky over the net.   
It was a spider, a little bit larger than the average one though, a little bit smaller than a bus. It was dark gray, with hairy tangled fur, and fangs the size of a large child. Eight legs moved a three segmented body with six piercing eyes around, surveying the room, eyes blinking in unison, finally focusing on me. It was also different, cause it spoke to me.  
"I was beginning to get hungry," it said in a deep, disturbingly hellish voice. "First I'll suck out most of your blood, then your non-vital organs, and finally, most of the water in your body."  
"I..I've slapped most of your relatives down with newspapers, what will be different about you?" I decided right then and there, that if this was my last fight, I'd go out with a nice bang. I was scared shitless, so why not cover it with an empty threat?  
It screamed, an inhuman bellow, probably some sort of war cry. One of its legs shot at me with blinding speed, striking me, throwing me across the room into one of the pillars. It crumbled under the force of my body, allowing me to keep going until I found a nice hard wall.  
I was sitting there when I saw a jet of white webbing fly towards me. I crouched and reached into my backpack, retrieved a cross, and hurled it at the center of the webbing, creating a hole, just big enough for me to leap through. The web hit the wall while I rolled off the floor into a defensive stance. I strafed right dodging web shots and leg swipes, while retrieving my dual handguns from the backpack, until I reached a pillar. I jumped up onto the side of it, then pushed off into a flip over the creature, all the while releasing bullets from my guns.  
Some struck the head, others the back, and more the legs. When I landed, the creature had lost two legs on one side, one on the other, from what I could tell three eyes, and was bleeding a green, steaming ooze. Lots of green ooze. The ooze was eating away at everything, the webs, the floor, probably some of the ground under that too. It was breathing so heavily, I wondered if it was going to collapse right then and there. That's when its back segment exploded, releasing more green ooze.  
Venom I thought, as I reached into my backpack, and retrieved my sword. I was gonna make this guy pay for that old looking guy. I ran towards the creature, sticking the sword out for a jab, when suddenly, it whipped around, and before I could dodge, it shot a strand of webbing at my chest, catching me, knocking me back a good five feet, and finally, sticking me to the damn ground. The sword settling less than a foot from my right hand.  
"Not...so tough....anymore...are...we...Belmont?" And with that, the creature fell down on the ground, and stopped its wheezing. I was still stuck, but at least I got to keep my intestines. That's when the corpse of the bus spider began to crumble.   
It's body, or what was left of it, completely fell apart, and the tiny bits that ranged from three inches to a quarter, began to shake as well. Then they started to change. They turned the same green color as the ooze, then they turned into little spiders! CRAP!   
At least they were little, I thought. I leaned over and watched them start crawling towards me, there must have been thousands. They went along destroying everything they crawled over, probably secreting more of that ooze.  
SHIT! I had a mental panic as I flailed my arm towards the sword, my arm gradually getting closer to the stainless steal, sharpened beam that quite possible could save my life. I could hear the stretching of the gooey net.   
HAHA! I thought as I felt the custom grip of the handle around my hand. I carefully tipped it backwards and started cutting. The little bastards were getting closer, moving at a rate of a foot per minute. I estimated them four feet from my location.   
A minute later I had made little progress, while the tiny demons had made stunning progress. I hacked and hacked, all the while wishing I had just gotten back into my goddamn hot rod and driven away.   
I was mentally screaming as the tiny spiders reached within three inches of me. I heard a snap and shot upwards, leaving behind my sticky prison. I watched as the creatures engulfed it and thanked my lucky stars. I ran towards the area of pure web, where there had once been a door.  
I hacked away at the wall as well, hoping, praying that this would work. If the sword was doing any good, it sure wasn't showing it. I turned around to gaze at my predator. The spiders had covered the room, they were within a yard, when I remembered I was wearing the gloves.   
I formulated a plan in my frightened, slightly sweaty head. I turned around and faced the wall again, praying this would work. I pulled on some webbing, separating it from the main body. I sliced it away with my sword, and started wrapping it around the gloves. Once that was done, I ripped of more webbing and placed it on the inner side of boots. I did not put them inside my boots, but on the inside of the foot.  
I turned around to face the greater portion of the room and identified my target, one of the pillars closest to me. I leaned back, not to far, so I wouldn't get stuck again, and did a running jump onto the pillar.  
They stuck! It worked! Holy Shit! I thought as I climbed up the pillar, held by my super sticky powers. I climbed up, up, into the darkness....  
  
  
Chapter four on the way boys and gals 


	4. Jonathon Belmont 1967 Chapter 4

i do not own this so please don't sue  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I climbed for what seemed like forever. The cold, colorless wall a bleak and desolate view. The air was dirty, but nothing compared to the wall. I nearly slid off of it several times from lack of grip.  
I was in a kind of shaft. I didn't know what it did, but I didn't really care. It saved me from an army of little spiders.  
I could hear water dripping somewhere in the distance. The slow kerplunk as a bead fell to the ground.  
DRIP DRIP  
DRIP DRIP  
Shit, I thought to myself as I continued my vertical journey. I would probably go insane by the time I reached the top, if I ever did.   
This was getting bad. I can fight the most powerful being on the planet but I couldn't handle a little water. I could feel myself growing frustrated, which wouldn't really help me.   
I heard a flutter of wings and a high pitched screech. I looked up and saw bats. Lots of bats, getting closer, going faster. Shit! More trouble I didn't need.  
I let go of both hands on the wall, but kept them there in case my boots wouldn't hold me alone. I leaned back and tested my stickiness. Seemed like it would hold for a little bit.   
I reached into my bag, producing the dual handguns. I was sick of this. I heard the drip drip of water somewhere in the back of my mind as the first wave of bats came within range.   
I took aim and let a wave of bullets flow from the guns. A force of speed to be reckoned with as they picked apart the fragile bodies of my bat enemies, releasing a shower of blood across the shaft.  
I leaned back up as to not take a face of bat remains. Didn't want to ruin my threads.   
I allowed myself once again to fall out and let the gun stream out more metal beads of doom, once again curling up against the wall so that I wouldn't get a stain on my armor.   
When the waves seemed to end, I packed my guns back up and was on my way again. I seemed to climb, and climb. For the rest of my life I would go on climbing. The wall was life's hardships and I was myself, always trying to beat the wall. I love it when I get all philosophical.   
I went on climbing, and heard another screech. This one was different somehow. Deeper, almost darker. This didn't sound like a little villain. I decided would go for the heavier weapons.   
I took my hands from the wall and nearly fell off, the sudden shock of all my weight falling straight to my boots. I reached into my backpack and retrieved the shotgun and the whip. I didn't feel like getting caught off guard.  
There was another scream of high pitched anguish. I felt a bead of sweat drop from my brow. I could hear the flapping of membranous wings growing closer. Getting louder and louder, as if trying to warn my I was about to get killed.   
Then, it got silent. The flapping stopped, and screeching came to a halt. I figured the creature was in a dive.   
Out of the darkness, it shot towards me. Like a bat out of hell, only it wasn't from hell, I don't think. The creature seemed to be human, with legs, arms and a head, except for the bat features. It had dark brown fur, large wings that looked like they would not fit in this tiny area, and ears the size of my chest.   
I did a back flip off the wall to the one across from it, landing just out of the way of the manbat, facing down towards it. I let the shotgun pellets fly towards the creature, which barely seemed to slow it down.   
I jumped back to the other wall as the creature blew back past me. It shot straight up into the darkness, gone just as quickly as it came. This gave me an idea.  
I formulated my plan as the manbat came back down towards me. It did a back flip down to the wall behind me and about 10 feet below, releasing two shotgun blasts during the trip.   
The creature was gone, in the darkness below me. I waited, hoping I hadn't killed it. That would have ruined my plan. I heard another screech from below me, and regained hope.   
I put my shotgun away as the creature returned. I did a flip over it and whipped the calf of the manbat, catching it.   
I barely had time to put my other hand on the whip as I felt myself fly up, up, and away. The wind rushed my face as I saw bricks fade into one constant line on the wall. I tried to breathe in, and realized I couldn't get any. I might have to get off this ride.  
I started climbing up the whip to release the creature. I got closer and closer until finally, we shot out of the old, damp shaft into the dark night sky. I looked down and saw the castle get smaller and smaller.  
I reached the creatures leg and started climbing up it itself. I grabbed it's head and reared back, steering it back towards the castle. It gave out a scream.  
"Like that don't you?" I said confidentially. We got closer and closer to the castle, and I started wondering how I would land.   
We flew down over the castle and eventually crashed into the cold, stone roof. I tumbled over and over, finally stopping. Broken and bruised, I got up and dusted myself off.  
I looked up and saw the manbat standing, poised and ready for a fight. I wasn't feeling up to a challenge but I didn't have much of a choice. Producing the dual handguns, I readied myself.  
The creature took off into the air, screeching and screaming at me, as if I was the bad guy here. It stopped there in the air, only it's wings flapping. A burst of sound was released and I flew back at least twenty feet.  
I gave out a painful moan, and got up. I probably had a couple of broken ribs, nothing a snooze couldn't fix.   
I started running towards the creature, and it started flying towards me. It got down to the level of the ground and flew straight at me. I ran towards it, jumped up into the air, planting a foot squarely on its face and pushing off to give me height. I turned in the air and fired as many shots as fast as I could, diving to the ground into a roll. I stood up and turned around, only to get smacked by the manbat's wings. I was thrown back, landing on my chest.  
I laid there for a second, praying the damn thing would finish me off right then and there. I was tired of the fighting, and figured that I probably had a lot left to go. This was a task no mortal man should have to go through alone. I felt a familiar rush of wind and rolled to the side, as the creature put a fist through the stone.   
I jumped up and put away my handguns to produce my sword. I placed it on the back of the creatures neck and readied it for a clean job.  
"Waaait," I heard a raspy moan from the creature. I took a step back in shock. "I can help you if you spaaare my liiiife."  
"Really? And just what are you going to do for me?" I asked.  
"I can tell you how to get to Dracula. If I tell you, will you spare my life?"   
"I think you should tell me the information, and then I'll consider it." Of course I would let the creature live, I couldn't just kill it. "Tell me, now."  
"See that tower there?" It pointed to a distant tower that seemed to shine in the moonlight. "That is Glass Tower, Dracula's coffin is kept in there. The sun will be up in about an hour."  
"Take me there, and I will spare you." I took my free hand and reached into my backpack, never taking my sword or my eyes off the manbat, and produced the whip. I got on the creature's back and wrapped the whip around its neck.  
It spread it's wing and we took off, flying at full speed towards Glass Tower. We were about a quarter of a mile from the tower, when the manbat began to shake and convulse.  
"MAAAASTER, NOOOOO!" it screamed. We pulled into a dive, amidst a part of the castle full of steeples and gargoyles. I unraveled the whip from it's neck and jumped. I felt like I was floating and everything happened in slow motion as I released the whip out and caught a gargoyle on a lone pedestal around its neck. I swung towards the base of the tower and slammed into it.   
Breathing heavily and slightly nervous, I turned and looked down and saw the creature fall through a roof nearly two hundred feet below me.   
The wind blew through my hair as I stood up and looked towards the Glass Tower........ 


End file.
